Sprinkling controllers currently lack the necessary sophistication to adequately provide sufficient specificity, connectivity, and control to adequately meet needs of many users. Aspects herein address these and other issues and provide systems and methods for improved delivery of maintenance services for the home such as sprinkler-control services.